A NEW STORY OF LIFE - PERCABETH
by percabethFangirl4eva
Summary: okay so this story is about the school geek meeting the school hunk. there are many stories as such but trust me as it goes on it will change and go through many ups and downs. will they hate or love each other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of the characters. *cries* Uncle Rick does

ANNABETH POV

Rinng! Rinng! Rinng!

ugh that cursed alarm! I slammed the top and got up groggily from my bed. I went over to my window and pulled back the curtains and the Californian sun shone through. I grinned to myself as I saw two birds chirping merrily. I went to the bathroom and took a glance at myself in the mirror. my blonde monster had gone haywire again. I stepped into my bath cubicle thing and a had a good long warm shower. not before long, My step-mom shrieked for me to come down for breakfast. you see she married my dad when... Nah! I'm gonna start bawling if I talk about it. I absolutely hated the fact that Susan had taken my mothers place so quickly and gotten two twin sons with my dad as well. I grabbed my sandwich and ran towards school.

Once I got there I knew if I bother talking to anyone there I was just gonna be called a geek. So, I just kept my head down and walked swiftly toward the library. I sat and grabbed a book and started reading. My best friend came up to me wit tears in her eyes and plopped down next to me. I got worried and held her hand.

"hey," she said.

"whats up?" I asked.

"I'm moving to New York," she replied.

I gave her a bear hug and cried out my eyes as well. My heart broke. Thalia and I had been the bestest of friends since first grade. The first bell rang and we rushed to class. It was the same old schedule. I got in, got mocked for being a geeky nerd, took my notes and left when the bell rang. Well, this happened in every class I went to.

when the last bell rang, I grabbed my bag from the locker and left school. Too devastated to talk to anyone. when I reached home I was greeted by a shock. my step-mom greeted me with " honey, sorry to tell you we are moving to new York."

**A/N: okay so guyz this is the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction. Please review and comment to tell me if it is good. thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter it belongs to Rick Riordan. **

** Don't judge me.**

Percy POV

"Perseus Jackson! You better get your butt to the table right now. You are going to be extremely late!" my mom, Sally, screamed at me.

"Coming mom!" I shrieked back.

You see I love my mom and all but sometimes I really hated it when she woke me up I the morning like this. I rolled out of bed, dragged myself to the bathroom and started brushing when I heard a door burst open.

"Oh! Your awake, I thought you were still sleeping. Hehe," my mom said.

I gave her a sarcastic look and continued brushing. After my nice warm shower I ate my cereal and was about to leave when Paul, my step-dad came rushing forward and said that he was ready too.

We climbed into his Mercedes and took off. We rushed past the busy streets of New York.

**XXXXXXX**

Once at school, me and my step-dad split up and went our separate paths. As soon as I reached my locker and opened it, I was greeted by a ….

"Peeerrrcyyy! Where were you? I have been waiting for you!"

I groaned as I replied with an annoyed scowl "What now Rachel?"

She placed a long finger, which clearly had been manicured recently, on my chest and placed a hand on my bicep. I looked her up and down. I turned away with disgust.

She was wearing a tight fitting tank top which showed off really too much of her and a tiny skirt that barely covered her butt. Along with that she was wearing too much red lipstick, fake eyelashes and a layer of foundation and eye shadow.

Now, I know many boys would probably like this but I am not like that. I just took my books and walked to class as first bell rang. As I walked to class, girls looked into my sea green eyes and looked as if I had just hypnotised all of them. Some of them looked at me and winked at me showing me their call me sign with the pinkie and thumb.

As I walked into math and took my seat all the girls crowded by my seat and all the boys just stared at me enviously. Luckily, I was saved by the cooing girls as Ms. Roberts walked in. She went on and on the entire period about algebra and something like that. I just blindly copied everything and didn't bother.

With some more of boring subjects, lunch me along. I sat my table with my best-friends and their girl-friends. Jason and Piper, Grover and Juniper, Frank and Hazel and Nico. They all kept pestering me to get a girl-friend, while I protested saying that I hadn't found the girl yet.

Not before long, lunch was over and I had Marine Biology. We had to name the fishes that had been kept there. This was quite easy as for some weird reason I was good at anything related to water.

When the last bell rang, I scurried out of school careful not to be pestered by Rachel again. I climbed into the Mercedes and drove out of Goode High School.

**A/N: okay so my 2nd chapter is done. Sorry for all the grammatical mistakes. Review comment and share. Tell me how it is. Thank you.!**


	3. Moving in

**I would like to say thank you to those who favourited it, reviewed it and added alerts and those who read it. I never thought that I could get so much in 3 days. Special thanks to the Guest Reviewer for the encouragement. k so no more delay 3rd chapter is up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! Rick Riordan does!**

Annabeth POV

We walked out of the aeroplane and were about to exit when we realised that we had left one more bag on the luggage claim.

"Annabeth, honey, do u mind grabbing that for us while I go to the washroom to fix my make-up?" Susan said in a sickly sweet voice.

"No! Sure I would absolutely love to go," I grumbled.

I dropped my bag and left my parents and my step-siblings there as I trotted over to the belt. You see what I mean. They couldn't have come over with me to pick it up. Nooooo, Susan just had to fix her make-up. I waited for at least 15 minutes before the stupid bag could come. Only when I saw it, I recognised it as Susan's. It was the bag filled with cosmetics. Now wasn't that nice. Send the kid to pick up an extremely heavy bag with cosmetics. Good job! I dragged it over grumbling something about dad and Susan.

After two hours of an extremely torturous ride, we finally reached to our new house. It was chocolate brown with big, glass window panes and a tiny cement staircase leading up to the door. Around it were colourful flowers with a fence around them. I took my grey suitcase and hand bag and walked to the staircase in awe.

My parents and step-siblings followed suit after me.

"Dad where are the keys?" I enquired.

"Ummm… I gave them to Susan," he replied hastily.

"Did not," she protested.

"Did too," he said back.

"Hold on, let me check," she said.

She rummaged in her bag for quite some time and finally held up a pair of silver keys. You see, she is so busy sorting herself and other unimportant things, she didn't even know she had keys of our new house.

"Found it," she said sheepishly.

She threw the keys to me. I hastily opened the door and my mouth was left hanging. I walked in and saw a spiral of wooden staircases leading up. Toward the front there already was a TV set with couches and everything. There was also a bar kitchen. I took my bags and didn't bother about the rest. I sprinted up and entered my room. It was my favourite shade of grey and had a purple owl pillow on the grey bed. The first thought that entered my head….

"Thanks Dad!" I screamed from above excitedly.

"Glad you like it honey!" he shouted back.

I went back into my room and swiftly unpacked and organised all my clothes.

I lay on my bed for some time and listened to the radio. Suddenly, the new song by Taylor Swift 'Welcome To New York' played, and I burst out laughing thinking 'I sure am'.

Soon it was 7 pm and time for dinner. I rushed downstairs to see some of my favourite dishes on the table. Wow, New York sure has brought me some good surprises.

I sat down in my new to-be permanent seat and gobbled up my food. For some weird reason my step-mom was being very nice to me. Wonder what happened?

"Oh, honey, tomorrow you will be attending Goode High school just nearby."

Could things get any better? A nice step-mom, a beautiful house and a high school that is one of the top ones in New York. (**A/N just made up). **Little did I know things could definitely get better.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guyz. Really appreciate it. Read, Review and Share thanks!**


	4. Meeting her

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJ or any of its characters! Rick Riordan does!**

PERCY POV

As I reached home, I was greeted by a

"Percy! We have new neighbours on our street. Why don't you go ahead and give them a basket of my blue chocolate chip cookies?'

That statement sounded like a statement, not exactly a question. So I lied with a

"Sure mom, I will go only when I finish my homework."

"Perseus Jackson! Don't you dare lie to me. Don't give me that look, I know your little excuses."

"Ugh, fine Mom!" I replied exhaustedly.

I grabbed the basket and waddled out the door. But, not before shutting the curtains. Now, you must be wondering why? Well, you see my mom's cookies are the best of the best. I really couldn't help stuffing a couple into my house. Then, I suddenly remembered that I hadn't taken the address. I stared ahead exasperatedly, not wanting to walk back home. Luckily, I didn't need to because I saw a beautiful chocolate brown house which I had never seen before.

I strutted forward at knocked on the wooden door.

"Hello, how may I help you? Oh, you must be our new neighbour?" said a man with a light stubble and blackish white hair.

"Umm yeah I'm Percy, your new neighbour; I just came by to drop of a basket of cookies from my mom."

Suddenly, a flustered woman (probably his wife) came forward with 2 twin boys in her arms who were pulling at her hair.

"Oh, hi there didn't see you," she greeted.

"Yeah, hi I am Percy, your new neighbour. Just came by to drop of these cookies," I replied hastily.

I gave them the basket and waved goodbye as I walked away. Hmmm, they seem like really nice people. As I walked towards the door of my own house, I saw my mom yank open the door and ask

"How are they?"

I laughed at my mom's eagerness and walked in.

[next morning at school]

I walked into school and witnessed a girl next to my locker. My first thought would have been ugh, Rachel. But it was a bunch of blonde princess curls. I walked up to my locker, opened my locker, too fast. The locker door banged open, smacking her on her face. Luckily, my reflexes were pretty fast and I managed to catch her before she hit the floor

The first thing I noticed or reacted about was not whether she was hurt or not, it was her beautiful, scared grey eyes.

I pulled her up and apologised profusely asking her whether she was okay.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. Just my face feels like it is on fire right now."

"Oh god! You look new; let me help you to your class."

"Oh that's nice of you! Here is my timetable."

"Oh would you look at that! We have the same classes, except I have Marine Biology and you have Architecture."

"Wow, talk about a co-incidence."

We walked towards our first class and girls gave her creepy, mean glares. Really, I don't understand these girls. As, we walked into math, there were only 2 seats left at the back, so we settled in there. Ms. Roberts walked in and introduced the new girl. Turns out, her name is Annabeth and she was from California. Then, she went on blabbering about the coming project on the new topic we were going to learn about. Meanwhile, I got intimidated by Annabeth's eyes. Her eyes could be a soft grey and sometimes a stormy grey. It talks all about her different mixed up personality. She just sighed when she realised that I wasn't taking any notes and staring at her. Soon, the bell rang and we moved on to English. also known to me as dad because you see he is my step-dad.

"Okay class so today we are going to discuss about your new role-play 'Romeo and Juliet'"

All the girls squealed in delight and excitement while the boys groaned.

"Okay no boring attitudes please and no too much excitement," he said.

He assigned us our groups and when my name was called out, I realised that I was paired with Annabeth. Well, not as bad as I thought it would be. We also had the kissing scene. Surprise! Surprise! He then told us to start reading the scene given to us individually. Sadly, my ADHD and dyslexia caught on so I just struggled to understand any of it.

The lunch bell rang and I invited Annabeth to sit with us. She surprisingly agreed to and cheerfully came over. I introduced her to my friends who you already know and vice-versa.

Soon we were in Biology and had to pick our lab partners to dissect a frog. Annabeth and I were the only non-couple in the room so we were with each other. The instructor wrote down the instructions and we attempted to follow it. The problem was that I was a klutz so Annabeth had to help me out quite a bit. We had quite a few awkward moments like when her hand was leading my down the middle of the frog while we stared into each other's eyes and the bell suddenly rang and we both reluctantly broke eye contact and were on our ways to MB and her Architecture when I stuttered nervously," Hey come over to my house today for the role play."

"Yeah, that is a good idea," she replied, "let us meet outside school"

Now that Annabeth and I had connected, Marine Biology was boring but hey, it was my best subject so can't complain. After the last bell Annabeth and I met up and started our short journey to my house.

**A/N: Not one of my best chapters sorry! Hope you like it though. Review, comment and Share! Thanks!**


	5. Romeo and Juliet

**Firstly I'm so sorry about the long delay. Just caught up with a lot of homework and stuff. Ya know? So, happy 2015 and Merry Christmas! Got a new chapter up so… enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV **

As we entered Percy's house he yelled up "Mom! We are home!"

"Who's we? Ooooohhhh it's a she," she said with a smirk on her face, "hi, honey! What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, Mrs. Jackson," I replied back.

"Don't call me that! Call me Sally."

"Shall we go in?" Percy called out from down the hall.

As I walked in, there were posters all about fishes, marine biology and the ocean.

"You really like the ocean, huh?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do." He replied.

A couple of moments passed by with complete silence of us staring at each other.

"So shall we start?" I asked abruptly.

"Sure, let's do it."

_Percy _

**_(Taking_****_Annabeth's hand)_****If I profane with my unworthiest hand**

**This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:**

**My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand**

**To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss**

_Annabeth _

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this,_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

Percy

Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?

_Annabeth _

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

**Percy **

**O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.**

**They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.**

_Annabeth_

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

**Percy **

**Then move not, while my prayer's** **effect I take.**

By this time I and Percy were completely into each other's words. They stared intently into each other's eyes. His big warm hand around her small delicate one. They took in one another's words as they were saying them for real. I peered down at the script and stared at the action. _He kisses her._ I looked up once again to gaze into his green eyes but seeing the eyelids closed and his face leaning forward. She leaned forward too but just then, spoiling the moment, came a knock and a creak of an opening door. Percy and I jumped apart and just then Sally walked in, bringing a plate of cookies. For some weird reason the cookies she had brought in had blue chocolate chips. Huh? She left the room and Percy stood there in the other side of the room. He was sheepishly ruffling his already ruffled hair.

"Shall we continue… if you want to of course?" I stammered.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Why do you think I asked?"

We both repeated our lines and immediately got into our characters.

When the action came forward, he leaned forward again and I leaned forward too. Suddenly, his lips were pressing mine. For a minute I didn't reply but then I kissed him back. Our lips were moving in synch. His pink soft lips not pressing too preasurefully but at a good pace. After a couple of seconds we broke apart.

"Wow!" we both said at the same time. I giggled silently.

"Well this was fun, want to continue the script tomorrow? I got to go!" I asked

"I had fun too, see you tomorrow at school and then let's meet up in your house."

"Perfect!"

He walked me to the front door and waved goodbye, then closed the door shut. I screamed girlishly which I have never done. Huh? Never thought I had it in me.

**A/N: Okay so I hope that made up for the last chapter. Comment, share and review! Thanks and enjoy!**


End file.
